Rescribo
by Querty
Summary: Harry sait qu'il est en train de perdre la guerre contre Voldemort. N'ayant plus rien qui le rattache à ce monde, il décide de jouer le tout pour le tout en lançant un sort lui permettant de retourner dans le passé et de changer la donne. Mais que va-t-il se passer une fois qu'il sera confronté à un Tom Jedusor encore innocent de tout acte ? Time Travel fic.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Querty

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Blabla : **

Je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais avec cette histoire. Je sais juste qu'elle me tourne dans la tête depuis à peu près trois ans et que je n'arriverai pas à m'en débarrasser, donc autant l'écrire ! Je pense que c'est un concept vu et revu, mais… que dire, j'aime le angst/family, alors je vais me faire plaisir… u_u

J'ai une très claire idée de ce que sera le début de cette fiction, donc c'est déjà ça, mais je vous avoue que la fin reste floue ! Je suppose qu'à force d'écrire, ça me viendra ! (mon prof de LPE en fac nous dit tout le temps de ne jamais réfléchir à une histoire mais de la laisser s'écrire… c'est que je vais m'évertuer à faire !)

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira :)

(PS : je ne sais pas si tous les chapitres seront de la même taille, je sais juste que ce chapitre est une sorte d'amuse-gueule, de prologue… de base, quoi !)

**Notes concernant l'histoire :**

Ne prend pas en compte une grosse partie du tome 6 et le tome 7.

Dans cette histoire, Harry perd la guerre à grands pas et n'a pas réussi à détruire les horcruxes. Les personnages morts dans les livres sont aussi morts dans cette histoire, en plus de quelques autres. Cette fic sera essentiellement centrée sur Hermione, Harry et Tom Jedusor Jr. **Il n'y aura pas** de romance HPHG (ou du moins, je ne pense pas), ni de slash. Ceci est du pur family/friendship/angst. Les updates ne seront pas régulières, et viendront au fil de mon inspiration, mais les premiers chapitres risquent de sortir sans trop de délai !

* * *

**Rescribo :** vtr, latin: _écrire de nouveau, recomposer, refaire_.

* * *

_**Rescribo**_

Hermione pose des yeux inquiets sur le grimoire trônant sur la table. Une aura pesante l'entoure, et il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un livre recelant de sombres sortilèges. Quand elle s'est hasardée à demander où Harry l'avait trouvé, il s'est contenté de lui jeter un regard en biais avant de murmurer platement : « Poudlard. » Hermione se souvient très bien lui avoir crié dessus, livide de colère mais surtout de peur – peur de le perdre lui aussi. « Poudlard est sous _sa_ coupe Harry, tu ne peux pas y retourner ! » lui répétait-elle sans cesse. Mais il n'écoutait pas.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de l'écouter – d'écouter qui que ce soit, en fait. Il était une sorte d'automate, cherchant constamment un moyen de _le _détruire – l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. L'homme qui lui avait tout enlevé. Famille. Amis.

Les bras croisés contre son ventre, Hermione lâche un soupir tremblant. Le 12, Square Grimmaurd est vide et silencieux. Seuls quelques grincements et craquements de planches peuvent se faire entendre à travers la sinistre maison – ça fait bien longtemps que même les portraits ont quitté les lieux. Ce n'est pas l'endroit qu'elle préfère, mais c'est le seul à l'abri de _ses_ attaques. Mais si tout se passe comme prévu, Hermione et Harry n'y resteront plus longtemps.

Elle approche lentement la table et s'assoit en face du brun efflanqué pour qui elle s'inquiète. Elle le détaille longuement, s'attardant sur chaque creux et ride qui vieillissent tant le jeune homme. Il a les sourcils froncés constamment, lui donnant un air soucieux, et ses lèvres sont toujours tordues en un rictus de peine. Il ne sourit plus, et ses yeux verts autrefois brillants sont devenus ternes et vides. Hermione pose une main fine – trop fine – au-dessus de la sienne plus large qui s'apprête à tourner une page du grimoire.

— Harry, dit-elle doucement, d'un ton maternel.

Il ne lève pas la tête mais cesse son mouvement, lui donnant toute son attention. C'est une chose qu'il ne lui a jamais refusé depuis… _depuis_. Elle pince les lèvres, ses yeux perpétuellement mouillés et bordés de rouge cherchant les siens.

— Harry, répète-t-elle. Tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, il faut que tu te reposes…

Sa voix tremble légèrement, et elle n'est pas sûre qu'il suivra sa demande. Quand il soupire et enlève ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, elle a presque envie d'éclater en sanglots : c'est sa première vraie réaction de toute la journée.

— Je ne peux pas, Hermione, il faut que je sois sûr que le sort va marcher, qu'il n'y aura pas de complication, que-

— Harry, s'il te plaît…

Elle est exténuée, et le poids des années et de la douleur lui voûte les épaules, la faisant paraître encore plus frêle qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Harry lève les yeux sur elle pour les détourner aussitôt, et Hermione se sent pleine de rage et de tristesse, puis de résignation. Elle murmure tout de même, comme d'habitude :

— Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Et il ne répond pas, comme d'habitude.

Ils restent dans le silence encore un moment avant qu'Harry ne fasse mine de se dégager de sa main. Alors elle la serre et entrelace leurs doigts.

— Si tu ne te reposes pas, tu ne serviras à rien. Il te faut toutes tes forces pour jeter le sort, assène-t-elle sans sympathie.

Il se tend, et finit par hocher la tête une fois. Il ferme le livre de son autre main et se lève dans un craquement d'os qui fait grimacer Hermione. Elle se sent presque mal quand elle le voit rester debout, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire de sa personne. Il la laisse le tirer vers le salon, serrant légèrement ses doigts quand elle le fait s'allonger sur le canapé défoncé. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond sombre. Il a toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil, trouvant dans les ombres du plafond les âmes des morts qu'il n'a pu sauver, se mouvant tels des serpents dans les recoins de la pièce.

Hermione est patiente, et garde sa main serrée dans la sienne, caressant son front de l'autre jusqu'à ce que ses paupières papillonnent puis se ferment. Elle fredonne des airs sans paroles, la tête posée contre son torse, attendant que son souffle se calme et comptant ses battements de cœur._ Il est en vie,_ se rassure-t-elle, _faible mais en vie_.

— On va réussir, Harry… On va réussir, lui promet-elle.

Il s'endort, serrant un peu plus fort sa main entre ses doigts calleux.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre Un

**Auteur : Querty**

**Note à propos du chapitre :**

Chaque chapitre commencera avec une sorte de flashback expliquant le contexte de l'histoire. Ils sont essentiels pour comprendre les réactions que pourront avoir Harry et Hermione, mais aussi pour en apprendre plus sur ce qui va pousser Harry à retourner dans le temps. Ce sont presque, au final, des bouts d'histoire indépendants/parallèles à cette fiction. (Oh, et ils sont écrits au passé tandis que le reste de l'histoire est au présent, juste pour pas que vous vous demandiez si c'est normal ou pas !)

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Rescribo**

Ronald Weasley n'était pas un couard.

Il s'efforçait depuis son plus jeune âge à ne pas vivre dans l'ombre de ses frères et à s'affirmait, devenant un jeune homme talentueux quoiqu'un brin arrogant.

C'est peut-être cette arrogance qui l'avait poussé à accepter la mission périlleuse d'infiltrer le Manoir Malfoy…

Mais Ron savait une chose : on ne pouvait pas toujours demander à Harry Potter de se sacrifier pour la bonne cause. C'est donc plein de bonne volonté que Ron transplana à quelques kilomètres du Manoir. Il savait ce qu'il faisait – il n'était pas Aurore pour rien. Sa source lui avait assuré que le Manoir serait vide pour au moins trois heures – quelque chose en rapport avec un rituel où tous les Mangemorts devaient être présents. Il s'était donc autorisé deux heures pour réussir sa mission. Une demi-heure pour arriver jusqu'au Manoir et l'infiltrer, quarante-cinq minutes pour chercher l'horcruxe supposé y être caché, une demi-heure pour repartir. Il avait prévu un délai de quinze minutes si jamais quelque chose tournait mal.

Comme prévu, il ne fallut bien qu'une demi-heure à Ron pour atteindre le Manoir, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la bande de Mangemorts qui l'attendaient de pied ferme devant le grand portail de fer forgé noir. Il avait pourtant pris des précautions, ne transplanant qu'à plusieurs kilomètres pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer, et selon sa source, aucun Mangemort ne devait être présent. Certes, Ron n'était pas brillant, mais il n'était pas un idiot pour autant.

Il serra le poing autour de sa baguette, regardant tour à tour les Mangemorts qui l'avaient encerclé. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres. Il avait était trompé par sa propre source.

Il leva sa baguette et commença à lancer des sortilèges à tout va, se battant même s'il savait être fini d'avance. Alors qu'un jet vert l'atteignait en pleine poitrine, il plongea son regard dans celui mouillé de la jeune Mangemort qui venait de sceller son destin.

Ronald Weasley préféra croire jusqu'à la fin que Ginny était sous _Imperium_.

**xox**

Harry pose lourdement le grimoire devant Hermione. Quand elle lève les yeux vers lui, elle trouve une lueur nouvelle dans son regard – _de l'espoir_. Son cœur rate un battement, puis deux, avant de battre de plus en plus vite. Elle se lève, les mains tremblantes, et demande d'une voix étouffée :

— Ça y est ?...

Il hoche la tête, solennel, et elle a besoin de prendre une longue inspiration pour reprendre son calme. Elle finit par hocher à son tour la tête, et anxieuse, lit la page que lui montre Harry. Les sourcils froncés, elle lui demande d'un air perplexe :

— C'est le sort final qui permet à un Retourneur de Temps de fonctionner… En quoi ça va nous aider ?

Harry secoue la tête.

— Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça… J'ai fait quelques recherches, ce sort _recharge_ un Retourneur de Temps, c'est ce qui fait que l'on peut voyager d'une heure ou une journée en arrière. Le Retourneur de Temps peut fonctionner sans, mais se limitera alors à quelques heures dans le passé.

Hermione reste étonnée pendant un moment. Pas du fait que Harry lui ait expliqué le fonctionnement d'un sort – bien que l'échange de rôles soit quelque peu étrange – mais plus du fait que c'était la première fois depuis… _depuis Ron_, qu'il parle autant.

— Je comprends pourquoi il nous faudrait un sort de rechargement, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait voyager aussi loin dans le passé avec un Retourneur, Harry, fait-elle remarquer d'un ton démotivé.

Elle a vraiment cru qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour tout changer. Le sourire sombre d'Harry l'interpelle, et elle s'apprête à lui demander si tout va bien quand il tourne le grimoire à une nouvelle page et lui montre le sort.

— _Rescribo_, lit-elle. C'est…

Son visage devient blême, et elle a besoin de se rattraper à la table pour ne pas tomber. Elle lève des yeux emplis de détresse vers le brun, le suppliant de la contredire dans ce qu'elle dirait.

— Harry… Si on lance ce sort, on ne pourra jamais plus revenir…

— Je sais.

Hermione prend un souffle tremblant.

— _Rescribo_… Une réécriture… Je…

Elle déglutit. _Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire_, c'est ce qu'elle veut lui dire. Hermione était persuadée jusque-là qu'ils se contenteraient de retourner dans le passé, anéantir Voldemort avant qu'il ne puisse faire du mal et revenir dans leur présent changé où tout irait pour le mieux. Où elle retrouverait sa famille, ses amis, et Ron.

Mais quand elle croise le regard tourmenté d'Harry, elle s'étouffe sur ses mots dans un sanglot. Il ne lui demanderait pas de sacrifier leur présent s'il y avait un autre moyen, elle le sait. Parce que pour lui, ça voudrait dire renoncer à l'idée de pouvoir avoir _ses parents_. Elle se sent égoïste, et la bile lui remonte dans la gorge. Qu'est-ce que le présent de deux individus peut bien représenter face à l'avenir d'un monde entier ?

Rien, et elle le sait.

Alors Hermione fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait…

— Quand penses-tu qu'on pourra lancer les sorts ?

…Elle croit en lui.

**xox**

Il faut une semaine pour que tout soit en place. Harry s'est absenté depuis quelques heures et Hermione fixe intensément l'aiguille qui porte son nom. Elle pointe sur « en danger », comme à chaque fois qu'il pose un pied dehors maintenant. Mais tant qu'elle ne vacille pas vers « mort », Hermione sait qu'elle n'a pas à trop s'en faire.

Finalement, l'aiguille tourne et Hermione retient son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur « à la maison ». Aussitôt, elle entend des pas se diriger vers le salon où elle bondit sur lui, l'examinant de près tout en lui demandant d'un air furieux où il était passé.

— J'étais à Gringotts, la coupe-t-il dans son élan.

Voyant son air perplexe, il s'explique en lui jetant une bourse bien remplie avant d'enlever sa veste.

— Comme notre séjour sera… permanent, tu te doutes bien qu'il nous faudra de l'argent pour se trouver un toit, de quoi manger, s'habiller… Alors j'ai vidé mon compte.

Hermione soupèse la bourse entre ses mains.

— Bourse sans fond, je présume ?

Un petit sourire échappe au brun avant de disparaître.

— Evidemment.

Comme un seul homme, ils se mettent à bouger les meubles de la pièce pour laisser un grand espace vide au centre du salon. Ils sont tous les deux habillés le plus sobrement possible avec un manteau sur le dos. Hermione a fourré deux robes de sorcier dans un sac qu'elle garde au bras, au cas où ils atterriraient du côté sorcier. Ils ne savent pas où ils arriveront, ni même s'ils arriveront près de leur point de départ – 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Alors qu'elle attend debout au centre de la pièce, Harry trace un cercle autour d'eux avec de la poudre de cheminette.

— A quoi ça va servir ?

— Un conseil trouvé en bas de page du grimoire… Notre objectif est de trouver Voldemort, alors il faut utiliser la poudre pour parvenir à lui.

Hermione sert un peu plus fort le sac.

— Tu sais où il se trouve dans le passé ?

— Oui… Professeur Dumbledore me l'a montré, il y a quelques années… Wool's Orphanage.

Il se redresse et entre dans le cercle, dégainant sa baguette. Il a pris soin de retenir les deux sorts qui leur serviraient, mais ne les a pas pratiqués – trop de risques. Son essai sera leur seule chance, et il n'ose pas imaginer ce qui leur arriverait s'il se trompait.

— Comment on va faire pour le sort de recharge ? s'enquière Hermione pour cacher son inquiétude.

Harry préfère la suivre dans sa tactique et essaye de ne pas montrer sa propre crainte.

— Il faut un réceptacle pour que le sort charge… Comme on n'a pas de Retourneur, on va utiliser ma baguette.

— Et si elle se détruit quand on arrive ?

Un long silence suit sa question. Il hausse les épaules.

— J'aviserai, lâche-t-il avant d'ajouter peu certain, prête ?

Quand Hermione acquiesce, il raffermit la prise qu'il a sur sa baguette, se concentre et lance d'une voix forte :

— _Reverso !_

Le temps d'une seconde, ils se permettent de douter, de penser que le sort n'a pas marché, mais quand une lueur bleutée se concentre sur le bout de la baguette d'Harry, ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent plus laisser place au doute. Le plus difficile est pour Harry de focaliser toute son attention sur la boule de magie qui se forme. Il sait exactement quand est-ce qu'il doit jeter le second sort pour atterrir au bon moment dans le passé… du moins, il espère.

— Hermione, quand je vais lancer le prochain sort, je veux que tu dises notre destination, crie-t-il alors que la boule de magie pure créé des bourrasques de vent dans leur cercle.

Il n'attend pas de savoir si elle a compris, il n'a pas le temps. Espérant que tout marcherait comme prévu, Harry tonne le prochain sort avec toute sa conviction :

— _RESCRIBO !_

Au même instant, il pense entendre Hermione crier «Wood's Orphanage » et écarquille les yeux, pétrifié d'horreur.

Un flash de lumière, et l'instant suivant, le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd retrouve son silence sinistre, un cercle brûlé en son centre marquant la précédente existence d'Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

**xox**

Ils atterrirent face contre terre dans une allée sale, le ciment dur froid leur coupant le souffle. Hermione a réussi à amortir sa chute avec son épaule qu'elle masse avec une grimace. Elle aide Harry à se relever, et elle lui répare ses lunettes d'un geste machinale avant qu'il ne lui prenne le poignet et lui fasse baisser la main.

— Plus de magie jusqu'à ce qu'on sache où on est, lui murmure-t-il en rangeant sa propre baguette toujours entière.

Elle se mord la joue et peste sous son souffle – elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a oublié une précaution pareille. Harry passe une tête derrière le mur, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Il se tourne vers elle et lui demande, exténué :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as crié comme destination ?

— Wood's Orphanage ? fait-elle incertaine.

— C'est bien ce qui me semblait, soupire le brun.

Il se souvient de la fois où il avait crié « Chemin de Travers » au lieu de « Chemin de Traverse » et retrouve un peu espoir. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne sont pas très loin de l'orphelinat.

Hermione inspecte les lieux et tombe sur un journal dans une poubelle. Elle se penche dessus, lisant la date.

— Harry…

Il grogne pour lui montrer qu'elle a son attention.

— C'était quoi, l'année où on devait se retrouver ?

— 1926, rétorque Harry sans hésitation. Pourquoi ?

Hermione lui fourre le journal dans les mains avant de se laisser glisser contre un mur, lasse.

— On est en retard.

Sur le journal Moldu – à en juger par les images immobiles – Harry peut lire _29 Novembre 1936_. Il jure, jette le journal parterre et se retient de frapper le mur, se contentant de poser son front contre les briques froides, à côté d'Hermione.

— Comment on fait, maintenant, pour empêcher sa naissance ?

Hermione est surprise par les mots qui sortent de leur propre volonté de sa bouche, d'un ton dénué de vie :

— On peut le tuer.

Un silence suit, et l'horreur monte en Hermione quand elle comprend qu'Harry est en train de _considérer le fait de tuer un enfant_.

— Harry, c'était une impulsion, je ne le pens-

— Mais ça reste la seule solution.

— Non, Harry, tu ne peux pas tuer un enfant, il n'a-

— Lui m'aurait tué sans hésiter. Il a essayé, contre-t-il.

Elle se relève et prend sa main dans la sienne, la posant contre son ventre à peine rebondi.

— Ne me demande pas de faire ça, Harry… Pas quand je vais être mère…

Et sa voix tremble, rien qu'en pensant à l'idée que quelqu'un voudrait tuer son enfant – celui de _Ron _– alors qu'il est innocent. Elle sent Harry se raidir, et elle laisse tomber sa main. Il prend une grande inspiration et plonge ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

— Allons-y, il faut trouver l'orphelinat pour au moins garder un œil sur lui…

Quand il la voit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, il l'interrompt sèchement :

— Je ne compte pas le tuer ! Je veux juste… m'assurer qu'il ne causera pas d'ennui. On avisera par la suite de ce qu'on fera de lui.

Rassurée, elle baisse la tête et le suit, s'accrochant à son coude pour ne pas le perdre.

Elle n'ose pas lui dire que pendant un instant, il était devenu l'homme qu'il déteste le plus.

_A suivre..._


End file.
